2099 (Battleworld)
The Infernal Four of Limbo tracked down said domain's Punisher, who was possessed by the spirit of Doctor Strange of Earth-9140, to bring him to Emperor Doom. After murdering every member of the Four but Wolverine, the Punisher killed himself in an attempt to eliminate Logan, preferring that fate to being exiled to the Shield. However, Logan survived and became the new vessel for Strange's spirit. 2099's Avengers later confronted the Chain Gang in the streets of Nueva York, and thwarted their attempt at robbing gems. That same night, the Specialist was sent to kill Captain America's alter ego Roberta Mendez, but failed and he killed himself after his murder attempt was thwarted. Miguel Stone investigated the incident and discovered a business card on the Specialist's pocket which belonged to Martin Hargood. When the Avengers pinned down Hargood's location to a restaurant called the Latverian Cuisine, they found John Eisenhart confronting him. The Avengers' intervention caused Eisenhart to Hulk-out and confront the Avengers. He was soon joined by 2099's version of the Defenders. As the two teams confronted each other, Hargood tried to slip away, but he was subdued by the Sub-Mariner and Valkyrie of the Defenders. The Avengers and the Defenders settled the differences, and the latter agreed to let Alchemax take Goodman for interrogation. Back to Alchemax Tower, while the Avengers and the Defenders mingled, Goodman was being interrogated, and he announced the upcoming arrival of the "Dweller". Before the Defenders parted their own way, Miguel Stone offered them a place in Alchemax. After rejecting the offer, the Defenders discovered it was more than an act of good faith, as any super human who was not working for Alchemax was automatically considered a criminal. The Avengers subdued the Defenders, and only Strange and Valkyrie escaped. Captain America rebelled against Miguel's orders, claiming that treating heroes like villains this way was unfair, and they should support their principles, freedom and ideologies. With the help of Hercules, she managed to rescue the Defenders who had been kept prisoners while fighting against her fellow teammates. After the Defenders had escaped, Captain America's husband triggered a fail-safe to turn her back to her alter ego of Roberta Mendez. Almost immediately, Strange used a portal to rescue Captain America, however, they were left with the civilian who had no idea of her super heroic alter-ego. During the incident, Martin Hargood's holding device broke down, allowing him to escape and use Alchemax's virtual unreality laboratory to summon the Dweller-in-Darkness. Meanwhile, Miguel called in the Avengers to defend the city from the Dweller, allowing the Defenders to intervene without being arrested. Roberta's situation was fixed when Miguel used the codeword for her transformation back to Captain America through her ear device. While Iron Man, Silver Surfer, Sub-Mariner and Hulk confronted the Dweller, the rest of both teams confronted Hargood. While Miguel was taking his father to a safe room, he revealed to have hired the assassin to kill Roberta. This revelation enraged Miguel, who threw Tyler out of a window in a fit of rage. After Hargood was knocked out, Strange was able to reverse the effects of the portal that brought the Dweller, and brought it back to where it came from. When the dust settled, Miguel allowed the Defenders to continue operating as an act of gratitude. | PointsOfInterest = * New Atlantis * Nueva York ** Alchemax Tower ** Latverian Cuisine ** Downtown *** Sanctum Sanctorum ** Times Square | Residents = | Notes = *This domain is based on the Marvel 2099 realities. ** Specifically, this domain is a recreation of Earth-23291. | Trivia = | Links = }}